RoboRage
Synopsis RoboRage is a first person Sci-fi Fighting game for the Playstation 3 (it might be available for X Box 360 after i get access to a controller to work out the controls). It is set in the future, where telerobotics has become the norm and robots are being used for the more dangerous jobs that humans can't do. This includes fighting. Robots equipped with AI are customized for fights. The RoboRage Tournament is an underground fighting league where, despite being outlawed, thousands build and watch fighting robots. You are a little league Manager, who is given a basic robot and builds up from there, moving through the the Tournament, facing crooks, training, earning money to buy and repair parts and eventually earning the title of Rage Machine. Gameplay Basics: RoboRage is played in the first person perspective. You get an HUD, showing your health and your enemy's health. When your enemy's health reaches 0, you go into a quicktime event. If successful, you perform a death move and kill your opponent. If you fail, your opponent regains 10Hp. The same applies to the player. When your health reaches 0, you enter a quicktime event. If successful, you regain 10Hp. If you fail, you die. When you die, the screen fills with static as your robot shuts down. You get an option screen asking if you want to continue (you have to pay with victory money to fight again) or quit. The game will go back to the main menu, and you will restart from the last point you saved at. There is also your weapon's power bar, which depletes when you use it and refills when you shut it off. Controls: The robot is controlled using each side of the controller to allow for full use of the body. triggers on the back of the controller punch. L/R 1 punch to the head, while L/R 2 punch to the body (the L triggers controls the left hand and the R triggers control the right hands). Pushing L/R 2 together makes you kick. This allows you to attack opponents who are ducking. The analogue sticks allow you to perform combos and special moves. For example, pushing the left analogue stick to the left and pressing L1 will perform a left hook (and the other way round will perform a right hook). Pushing the analogue sticks forwards raises your guard. This allows you to guard wih one hand and attack with the other. Pulling both analogue sticks back at the same time makes you duck (while ducking you can attack the legs, put can't guard. This leaves you open to being kicked). Pushing both analogue sticks in the same direction makes you dodge that way. Customization: Customization is a large part of the game as after defeating an opponent, as well as recieving money, you get to take one of their parts. Parts come in different classes: Heads, Engines, Weapons, Legs and Armour. Each one will increase or decrease stats. Heads increase Style (brings on more followers and sponsors. This will be explained in due course), Engines increase Health, Weapons increase attack, Armour increases defence and legs increase Agility. However, they can have draw backs (armour can lower agility, weapons can lower health, etc). As well as this, you can buy parts from the shop. Their damage efficiency increases as you progress through the game, with the weaker parts at the start and the stronger parts at the finish. Parts also have power types, which can help or hinder depending on what type it is up against. The types are Fire, Water, Electric, Break, Neutral and Air. You can colour the parts based on pre picked Primary, Secondary and Tertiary colours. Also, you can design an Emblem which is place on either your forhead, your chest or your shoulders. Your Robot's name can be changed at any point. Special Moves: By getting in 10 hits without recieving one you can use a Rage Hit, which deals massive damage. Rage hits are used by pressing the X buttong and selecting a target area with the right analogue stick. Once highlighed, press the Square button to throw the Rage Hit (Rage hits will break through guards, but will lose some power in doing so). By using combos you can fill up your Destructometre. Once full, you can use your Signature Move. This can change, depending on the weapons you're using, your agility, power, etc. Pressing the Circle Button will activate your side weapon. This can be anything from a machine gun to a flamethrower. Characters Robots: Once you defeat a robot in Campaign Mode, it is unlocked for Free Play and Multiplayer. These characters cannot be customized. Digmole (The Cavern Crusher): Digmole is a mining themed boxer that was originally a mining robot that was retrofitted to be a combat machine for the RoboRage Tournament. Digmole's manager is Douglas Higgs, the foreman at his mine. Digmole is coloured in yellow and black (the danger colours) and his weapons are his drill hands. His head looks like a safety helmet with a headlamp, and he has yellow eyes. Digmole's side weapon is a pick-axe that comes over his shoulder. Digmole is a Break Type Machine, and is weak to Air Type Weapons. His Emblem is a rock with a crack running down the middle. Digmole has high Armour and Power, but low Agility and Health. Block-King (The Block Buster): Block-King is a boxer built by a toy factory for the RoboRage Tournament, He has the appearance of being made of building blocks. Block-King's manager is Wilhelm Brix, the owner of the factory. Block-King is multicoloured, due to the blocky nature of his body. He has a humanoid appearance, with 5 digit hands. Each finger is a different colour. His head is cubic, and has blue eyes. Block-Kings sideweapon is a shoulder mounted shell launcher. Block-King is a Break Type Machine and is weak to Air Type Weapons. His Emblem is a 3x3 square with 9 multicoloured squares within. He has low Armour, but high Agility and average Health and Power. Slamhammer (The Blunt Bruiser): Slamhammer is a boxer built by a steelworks. He is very large and cubic, with hammers being a predominant theme for him. Slamhammer has a hammer shaped head, and hammers for fists. He has red eyes, and his colour scheme is blue and grey. Slamhammer's manager is Arthur Blunt, the head of his Steelworks. Slamhammer's side weapon is his headbutt. Slamhammer is a Break Type Machine, and is weak to Air Type Weapons. His Emblem is a hammer surrounded by fire. He has low armour, but high Power, Health and Agility. Hothead (The Bunsen Breaker): Hothead is a machine built by the University of Neo Britannia, the foremost scientific institute of the world. Hothead's manager is Dr. Eugene Jerome. He is shaoed like a bunsen burner, and has a large flame coming out of his head. Hothead's weapons are his burning hands. His is grey and red, with orange eyes. His side weapon is an acid spray, and his emblem is a lit bunsen burner. Hothead is a Fire Type Machine and is weak to Water Type weapons. He has high Agility and Health, but low Armour and Power El Loco (The Steampunk Pulverizer): El Loco is a steam powered boxer a train theme. He is brown and red with green eyes, and has several chimneys rising from his back and a grate over the lit fire in his chest. El Loco's manager is Jennifer Ramirez, a train driver. His weapons are his high density Iron Knuckledusters, and his sideweapon is his Firebreath. El Loco's Emblem is a train carraige with a skull on it. El Loco has high Power, Armour and Agility but very low Health Incinerator (The Fighting Furnace): Incinerator is an amalgam of Hothead and El Loco.After losing to the player, Hothead and El Loco were combined into this abomination. Incinerator's manager is Jennifer, and his colour scheme is matte black. Incinerator retains some parts of his old forms, such as the furnace in his chest, the flaming hands, the chimneys and the eyes from Hothead. However, Incinerator has new, much stronger armour and higher health. This comes at the cost of his agility. He is very slow. Incinerator's emplem is a burning skull. His sideweapon is his Napalm Stream. XLR8* (The Octane Annihialator): Tengutron (The Mythical Mangler): Gyroscrap (The Heli-Hooligan): Depth Charge (The Submarine Smasher): Octopounder (The Octopedal Onslaught): Tidal Wave (The Tsunami Striker): Generex (The Beatdown Battery): Copybot* (The Shape-Shifter): Thunderhead (The Thunder Thrasher): Category:Action Sci Fi Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Xbox 360 Games